Vernon L. Pinkley
Vernon L. Pinkley was an army convict felon who was a member of The Dirty Dozen. Pinkley one of the stupidest and dumbest members on the felon unit. The goofy felon is portrayed by Donald Sutherland. Biography His crime of arrest was being Homosexual to people and was arrested for Thirty years' imprisonment for this crime consisting maybe of sexual harassment against people, however Pinkley is a nice soldier like Posey he tends to however be stupid and of course did get along well with Franko very well as he would always look out for him, much to what his friend always does, However though he is one of them men whom helped in the construction of the compound for the twelve convicts, however during his stay he became enraged after Maggott nearly threw him on the ladder down to the ground, and also he was one of the men whom witnesses the Major try and stick Posey with a knife, and to that affair he felt worried and sorry for Posey, but unlike the rest all except he, Jefferson, Jiminez, Wladislaw and Bravos only felt worried for they're friend, however though he also did see Captain Kinder and as well he also saw how Franko refused to shave, which they're where to stay dirty due to Franko's disobedience, however though on the airfield, Pinkley acted a General when General Denton wasn't available at the time and tricked Colonel Breed to thinking he was a General while inspecting the troops, and Reisman said to him if he ever pulls a stunt again then he will blow his brains out, however he made his jump school training like the rest of the Dozen did and as well Pinkley also partook in a graduation where hot girls came to the compound, this turned Pinkley on for no resins, but as trouble occurred Pinkley however was found and all Dozen's where ordered into lines in columns and Breed recognized the same soldier again and asked him for his serial number and rank, however he said "Number Two" so that he wouldn't know who is, however though he went to Franko next, and later Reisman ordered the Dozen to take all weapons off Breed's soldiers, He also partook in the war games and changed his behaviour and later he succeeded in completing the game and capturing Breed, and also later partook in the mission to Rennes Chateau in Brittany France, the mission was soon to be compromised and lost Jiminez after he broke an neck, and however during the mission he, Reisman and Wladislaw where in German disguises as welcomed officers, Pinkley stayed outside on duty, while however Reisman and Wladislaw made the others arrive on the scene, but the mission got compromised and because of Maggott's incompetence he killed a women and also started alerting the Germans betraying the Dozen, Pinkley however called for Gilpin to blow the tower up but however they're was no response from Gilpin afterwards, Pinkley managed to kill and hold off many Germans for long as he could but was killed in the resulting firefight soon afterwards, his actions by the Dozen wouldn't be forgotten as to Major Reisman he was considered one of the most funniest members on the Dozen. Trivia *In the novel, Pinkley was listed as Missing in Action. *In the comic book adaptation of the film, Pinkley was killed in action (but did not have his German uniform on). *Pinkley is pointed out one of the funniest members of the Dozen *Originally during production Clint Walker whom played Posey was meant for the role but was rejected to allow Southerland's role for Pinkley instead. Category:Main Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Characters Category:Kind loving Category:Kind hearted Category:Deceased Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:Protagonists Category:Dirty Dozen soldiers Category:Slow-witted homosexual